Reaper
|released = 13.0.0 |attribute = |lethality = |rateoffire = 67 |capacity = 5 |mobility = 8 (Weight) 65 (Current Mobility) |cost = 10 |Level required = 6 (minimum clan level) |theme = Futuristic/Royal/Clan Themed |number = 242 }} The is a Backup weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Description It is a blue clan-themed pistol that shoots multiple shots with area damage. It has a low fire-rate (but multiple shots), medium-high efficiency, average capacity, and medium mobility. Appearance It appears to be a blue squarish handgun that is plated with gold and has red jewels on it. It has an accent of gray around the barrel. The barrel has three crystals. Combat The player, holding this pistol in one hand, will shoot multiple blue shots with area damage and a somewhat slow bullet travel time for every time the player shoots the gun. When reloading, the player spins this pistol and take out the clip of the gun from the behind, then put it back at the end of the reload animation. Strategy Tips * It has Multiple Shots, get into medium to close range battles. ** This pistol has bullet travel time, it's advised not to use it at long range. * Don't solely aim at the head, since it does not have a head-shot multiplier. * Use this weapon to move around like a melee weapon as its mobility is average. * Take note that this will not get you far away from the battlefield. * Cluster them with Singular Grenade and fire the barrage. * Craft this pistol when you reached to Level 65, and you will not need any or to upgrade further. * Use this to finish off a weakened opponent. * Avoid performing the infamous Three Category Spam method, if you wish to use this weapon, since doing so, will just halt the burst shots when you quickly switch to the next weapon. ** If absolutely wanted to, make sure all six mini-shots are fired off before switching weapons. Otherwise, you will waste the gun's capacity ineffectively. Counters * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Keep moving, and step back from the user as this weapon is not good for long-ranged combat. * Jump around, travel time weapons have a hard time hitting players in mid-air. * Using Reaper yourself can be effective when countering its other users. * Do not hesitate if you see a Category Spammer using Reaper, as Multiple Shots is atrocious if switching weapons rapidly before all 6 mini-shots get released while wastes his/her ammunition. * Be aware if you are low in HP, even one or two mini-shots will kill you. Recommended Maps Small maps such as Pool Party. Equipment Setups * A Primary for medium to long ranges. * Have a long-ranged weapon or a highly efficient sniper. * A Melee that has a mobility of 85. Changelog ;13.0.0 Initial release ;14.0.0 Capacity nerfed from 7 to 5. ;15.1.0 Capacity reverted back to 7. ;16.0.0 Capacity reverted once again from 7 to 5. Trivia * This weapon along with the Excalibur, the Power Fists, the Poseidon Trident, the Third Eye and the Eraser has had their crosshair changed to be more unique. * Despite its name, a reaper is usually a dark assassin. * This could be a reference of Reaper from Overwatch. * Mythical clan-made weapons all have an armor bonus. * It is the first and only backup weapon that sports Multiple Shots and Area Damage. * In Multiple Shots, it fires mini-shots of 6 if a player taps the fire button just once. * Its reload animation is similar to the Pizza Heater. * The body of this gun bears resemblance to the Alien Blaster. * If the player starts firing this and quickly switch to another weapon before this weapon finishes one barrage, its mini-shots will not come out. * The mini-shots have a fire rate of 98 when firing a barrage. * Before 17.0.0, it needed 10 to be crafted. As of 17.0.0, it requires 250 , alongside the Excalibur, the Power Fists, the Poseidon Trident, the Third Eye and the Eraser. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Multiple Shots Category:Area Damage Category:Armor Bonus Category:Clan Weapons Category:Parts Items Category:Remodel Category:Clan Legend Category:Mythical